twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Whooves
The Doctor (aka Dr. Whooves/Hooves, Doc, Time Turner, Theta Sigma, or The Oncoming Storm) is a time-traveller formerly residing in Ponyville. His time machine, the TARDIS,also served as a residence for himself, River Song, and his adopted son Tornado Bolt. Description The Doctor, currently, is an older unicorn pony with a graying mane and tail. His cutie mark is a running hour glass. He's a bit on the cranky side, and also seems rather in good shape for his age (Which he currently says is over 2000.) He is a rather curious pony, always watching the world unfold around him, and sticking his muzzle into situations he sometimes should have just avoided altogether. He tends to be rather straight forward, bit on the blunt side of conversations, but is known to have an adventurous, and almost whimsical nature at times. An excellent story teller, as well as listener, the Doctor never shies away from meeting with friends of old, or those he has just met. Just mind those attack eyebrows. He can usually be seen sporting ruffled cuff white dress shirt, and a black coat, but has also been seen wearing a black hoodie and star field t-shirt, and sunglasses even in the darkest of rooms. Though he has access to many things beyond a pony's wildest imagination, the Doctor does his best to keep such things from leaving his home. He wishes to preserve the unique nature of Equestria, without introducing things that don't belong there. Background This section will focus on the Doctor's history in Equestria. For the Doctor's main history, go here at Tardis Wiki , and just put a pony spin on it During his 8th regeneration, the Doctor took Celestia and Luna on an adventure across the universe just weeks before they took the throne. Though he brought them back mere hours after they had left. Since then, his travels have intersected with Equestria time and time again. If one looks closely, you can usually find a reference to the Doctor somewhere in the history books. The Doctor's current stay in Equestria began in his 10th regeneration when the TARDIS crash landed in Ponyville after a freak temporal storm. His craft damaged and in need of repairs, the Doctor took up residence in the small town temporarily. He assisted Twilight Sparkle with the recovery of a meteorite, where he met Tornado Bolt, who had discovered the space rock. Learning that Bolt wasa runaway orphan, the Doctor took him in, and gave him a room in the TARDIS to stay. Eventually, after some encouraging from Princess Celestia, the Doctor adopted Bolt, promising the young colt that he would stay until a time Bolt no longer needed him around. Out of respect for the Princess, he has also promised not to take Bolt out of Equestria's system until the colt is old enough to make the choice himself. After receiving messages from an old friend, the Doctor left Bolt in the care of Fluttershy and set off in the TARDIS, leading into the events that ended with him regenerating into his 11th incarnation, and the adventures with Amy Pond and Rory Williams that followed. The Doctor would soon return to Ponyville though, and after Princess Celestia confirmed his identity, settled back into the swing of things. As is the case with the Doctor though, the universe once more called out for him, and the time pony set out again. This time seemed different though.. as his friends soon found out that there was a good chance he wouldn't be coming back. They also learned of Rule #1... the Doctor lies. Sure enough, the Time Pony returned, but he didn't return alone. Accompanying him back to Ponyville was a white mare with a blue book cutie mark by the name of River Song. River claims that she and the Doctor are married, and the two definitely act the couple. Time went on, River continued her adventures, and so did the Doctor. Appearing one day with an older face, and as a Unicorn instead of an Earth Pony, The Doctor continued coming and going from Equestria, though more so than he had in his previous incarnations. His journeys began to keep him from Equestria for longer, and longer times. Not wanting to put Bolt in any danger, the Doctor left the young colt in the care of Alberio Star, knight to Princess Luna. Seeing that those he cared about were taken care of, The Doctor departed for the stars one last time, for adventures unknown. ((For new players, be sure to check out: Rules for interacting with The Doctor)) Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions